Twistable containers for elevating solid sticks are known. These containers comprise a main tube in a straight cylindrical shape, a central shaft standing upright on a central axis of this main tube, a driving unit fitted at a lower end of the main tube in a manner rotatable but unable to go up and down, and a movable support unit which is in a screw engagement with the central shaft of the driving unit and is fitted to the main tube in a manner unable to rotate relative to the main tube but capable of tightly and slidably going up and down along the central shaft. The container is filled with a solid material to be stored in a space formed by the main tube, the movable support unit, and the central shaft. This solid material is drawn out of the main tube a little bit at a time and is put back in the tube, by rotating the driving unit.
Such an ordinary twistable container has the main tube and the movable support unit in the shapes of perfectly circular cylinders. Locking mechanisms are usually provided between the main tube and the movable support unit so that the movable support unit would not rotate relative to the main tube. However, the locking mechanism on the main tube often forms an irregular pattern on the surface of the solid material. Thus, users may not have been quite satisfied with the products because this irregular surface looks unfavorable.
A conventional technical means of eliminating this dissatisfaction was that the main tube and the movable support unit have a cross-sectional shape, which includes a non-circular shape, such as a polygonal shape, and a roughly circular shape, such as an oval shape, but excludes a perfect circular shape, so that the locking mechanisms would not be required. With such a cross-section, the material would not have any irregular surface, and thus, would be able to retain favorable appearance. Patent Document 1 is known to show examples of such a cross-sectional shape.    [Patent Document 1] JP2000-238863
In the case of this conventional technology, there occurs no rotational displacement between the main tube and the movable support unit, when engaged with each other, even if the locking mechanisms for exclusive use are not provided, because the main tube and the movable support unit have a cross-sectional shape which is not a circle or a perfect circle. This would lead the stick material to have a smooth outer peripheral surface just like the smooth inner peripheral wall of the main tube.